Hortus
by Doomina
Summary: Drabbles sobre Tom/Ginny e o significado das flores. Projeto Insane Valentine.
1. Verónica

**N/A:** Escrita para o projeto Insane Valentine.

_**Hortus** é jardim em latim._

Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Verônica**

por Doom

* * *

Você sofre antes

por você, por eles, por todos

nem sabe o por que

você sofre, pois gosta de sofrer

.

_Ginevra, não fique triste._

.

São suas dores nas páginas secas

sua paixão não correspondida

aqueles com que não fez amizade

como ninguém se esforça para te entender

.

_Ginevra, eu estou aqui._

_.  
_

Ouvi todas as suas dores

juntei todos os cacos da sua alma

era melhor que você fosse fraca

mas eu precisava ser forte

.

_Ginevra, pode confiar em mim._

_.  
_

Você sofre porque sabe das coisas

e também porque não sabe de nada

suas dúvidas são eternas

mas não acredita em nenhuma das respostas

.

_Ginevra, eu preciso de você._

_.  
_

Tenta questionar, tenta negar

esconde de si mesma

que é culpada de tudo

porque gosta de sofrer

lembra disso?

.

_Ginevra, não tente se livrar de mim novamente._

_.  
_

Você sofre antes

você sofre agora

você sofre depois

.

_Ginevra, você não significa nada para mim._

_.  
_

Você sofre para sempre

* * *

**N/A: **O significado da flor _verônica_ é martírio.


	2. Dente de Leão

Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Dente de Leão**

por Doom

* * *

É grifinória, mas não vejo isso em você

onde estava sua coragem aos onze anos?

.

foi por ter aceitado todas as minhas mentiras

que também aprendeu a gostar delas

.

Encontra o diário.

Faz amizade com o rapaz.

**Cria vínculos com um monstro.**

.

_A haste está torta, mas o sol resolverá isso. Não a escuridão._

_.  
_

Poderia ser forte, grande e valente

assim como o símbolo de sua casa

mas és tão frágil, Ginevra

apenas um fragmento do grande felino

.

**Porque ele sabe.**

Ele sente.

Ele domina.

.

_Um dente-de-leão no jardim dos esquecidos._

_.  
_

Então apanhei você

como se faz com o que está caído aos nossos pés

segurei com cautela

cuidei, aprendi, conquistei

.

A flor estava caída.

E foi salva.

**Não. Foi arrancada.**

.

_Raízes suspensas no ar não mais sugam a força da vida._

_.  
_

Você permaneceu comigo

me obedeceu sem saber como ou porque

sentiu o ódio, sentiu o mal

essas foram minhas dádivas para você

.

É agora.

Tome fôlego e sopre.

Ele não hesita.

.

**Ele não hesita nem mesmo por um segundo.**

.

_E todas as singelas pétalas voaram com um único sopro._

_.  
_

O sopro da escuridão.

**O vôo da morte.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** O significado da flor _dente de leão_ é vida.**  
**


	3. Hortênsia

Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Hortênsia**

por Doom

* * *

É tão calmo e silencioso

nem mesmo ouço a sua voz

mesmo que ela esteja apenas dentro da minha cabeça

você ainda está aí?

.

_Ela anda em círculos, pois a sala é redonda._

.

Está tão frio, Tom

até parece que você me visitou

mesmo com os braços envolvendo meu corpo

eu sinto como se congelasse no lugar

.

_Ela se encolhe contra a parede sem cantos._

.

A janela se abriu

só fazem isso durante o inverno

quando eu prefiro que ela permaneça fechada

não é estranho?

.

_Ela avistou hortênsias através da vidraça embaçada._

(vidraça feita de plástico)

.

Há flores no meu quarto

são como as que eu enxergo lá fora

da cor da neve e do frio

da cor da sua pele, Tom (e do seu coração)

.

_Ela estava congelando sob os lençóis de seda._

.

Não consigo dormir

sinto minha boca seca e lábios congelando

ninguém me socorre quando grito

há tantos outros fazendo o mesmo

.

_Ela observa o inverno passar, mas a sala continua fria._

.

Tive vontade de matar hoje

acontece tão raramente

quando alguém me visita

e nunca é você, Tom

.

_Ela está presa na cama e não sabe disso._

.

Esta noite eu sonhei, Tom

Estávamos num belo jardim de inverno

O chão estava coberto de flores e neve

Tudo era preto e branco, menos você

.

_Ela sabe que ele morreu, porém não acredita que ele deixou de existir._

.

Está tão frio (sem você), Tom...

* * *

**N/A:** O significado da flor_ hortênsia_ é frieza.**  
**


	4. Papoila

**N/A:** Escrita para o projeto Pandora e para o VII Chall TG.

Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Papoila**

por Doom

* * *

_Eu acredito em você._

_.  
_

Nos meus sonhos mais profundos

Aqueles em que eu corro e corro

Não sei o porquê, mas sinto que o encontrarei

Quando alcançar o meu destino

.

_E sinto meus lábios formando um sorriso, mesmo de olhos fechados._

_.  
_

Eu sei que você estará lá

Para me ajudar, para me salvar

E conto com você para me segurar

Quando estou caindo e caindo, no infinito

.

_Seus braços sempre me alcançam antes que eu chegue ao fim._

_.  
_

Não sei mais a diferença

Entre o sonho e a realidade

Mas sei que prefiro você

Onde quer que esteja

.

_Ali, Tom Riddle é uma boa pessoa, afinal._

_.  
_

Eu sinto seu calor ao abraçá-lo

Quero ficar assim para sempre

Sinto-me segura, feliz

Agora estou em paz

.

_Eu acredito em você, Tom._

_.  
_

Nos meus sonhos mais profundos...

.

_Aqueles nos quais jamais sou capaz de acordar._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** O significado da flor _papoila_ é sonho.**  
**


	5. Cacto

**N/A:** Escrita para o projeto Pandora e para o VII Chall TG.

Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Cacto**

por Doom

* * *

"_Reze pela minha alma, Ginevra."_

_.  
_

_**Ave Maria cheia de graça**_

_**o Senhor é convosco**_

_**.  
**_

Eu sei que não deveria estar aqui

Mas sei que prometi isso à você

O mundo lá fora está ruindo

Espero que não seja agora

.

_Nunca é. Tenho tempo._

_.  
_

_**Bendita sois Vós entre as mulheres,**_

_**e bendito é o fruto do vosso ventre, Jesus.**_

_**.  
**_

Quantas vezes eu me ajoelhei aqui?

E tudo parece em vão, Tom

Pois você continua a ser mal

E eu continuo a rezar mesmo assim

.

_Sou paciente. E acredito._

_.  
_

_**Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus,**_

_**rogai por nós pecadores,**_

_**.  
**_

O rosário fora um presente seu

Ele me faz sangrar durante a oração

Porque é feito de espinhos

Assim como a coroa do salvador

.

_Falta pouco. Vou até o fim._

_.  
_

_**Agora e na hora da nossa morte,**_

_**amém.**_

_**.  
**_

_Uma já foi. Faltam nove.  
_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** O significado da flor _cacto_ é perseverança.

Eu não recordo muito bem como se reza o terço, mas me lembro que são dez Ave Maria para um Pai Nosso. Acredito que, no total, são cinquenta Ave Maria e teria colocado _"Faltam quarenta e nove"_ no final da fic, mas isso implicaria que ela rezaria somente as Ave Maria, esqueçendo os Pai Nosso. Então coloquei nove, pretendendo passar a idéia de que ela teria acabado de começar a rezar o terço. Não ficou tão claro como eu gostaria, mas _paciência_... O item que usei na fic é esse, afinal.**  
**


End file.
